A Change of Heart
by Rayine captainofgondor
Summary: A powerful sorcerer who is one of Sauron's best generals suffers an attack by Rohirrim soldiers and is found by a curious young man named Vaemyr. (I wrote this for fun so please don't criticize me too much, also i made up these characters so if it's in anyway similar to another story I'm very sorry and it was unintentional.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a very sunny day with clear blue skies and by most standards it would be considered a beautiful day but to Tenebrae and the hundred orc troops under his command it was perfectly dreadful. Tenebrae was hooded in a dark grey cloak upon a black horse, the orcs were mostly on foot with the exception of ten or so orc scouts on wargs.

They'd been suffering with these dreadful conditions for two days, and took care not to venture too close to Edoras which made their path a long one. The long, dry, grass swayed back and forth like a giant ocean in the plains. They were traveling to Isengard to help Saruman; they were under orders to assist him and the orcs that were already there to increase production of weapons, armor, and Urk hai.

Tenebrae was irritated with the orcs' constant complaining about the scorching sun, 'if all of Sauron's orcs are this weak it's no wonder he needs more Urk hai' he thought to himself. They were traveling through the vast plains of Rohan and with little cover it was hard to keep the uncomfortable orcs moving. He readjusted his hood to shield his pale gray skin from the bright sun and motioned to the orc captain at his side to berate the complaining orcs with orders to keep moving. If there was any disagreement with the given orders Tenebrae would simply wave his pale gray hand and a black stream of smoke would travel and slice the rebel's throat.

After 5 or 6 hours of moving at a quickened pace through the dry, yellow, grasslands they came across a tall rock formation. Tenebrae didn't trust the looming outcrop and knew that it would be a perfect trap for weary orcs looking for a way out of the sun; he had to assume that their enemies would realize this as well.

He sent two scouts ahead to check to see if it was safe, he watched them trot off on their wargs through the grass heading to the ominous grey and tan formation. They waited for the scouts' return until they heard the screams of two orcs and those of the men who most likely slaughtered them.  
"Ready your weapons maggots," he yelled in black speech. He unsheathed his long elven sword, kicked his horse, and trotted calmly over to the rocks with orcs in tow.

He motioned for them to be quiet as they approached the large stone ridge. He had a bad feeling about this attack, his orcs were tired and weary from traveling all day in the sun, and he didn't think they'd be able to defend themselves if their attackers were greater in number.

They rounded the corner and came face to face with 400 Rohirrim fighters mounted on their horses standing in the shadow of the large outcrop. If Tenebrae had a heart it would've sunk at the sight of these fully armored men on their horses, swords drawn, and spears at the ready.

The leaders readied their troops, barked orders, and readied their weapons. Then the leaders yelled "Charge!" one in common tongue and the other in black speech. There were then the sounds of metal smashing against metal, hooves pounding the ground, and the screams of orcs and men filling the air already saturated with death and blood.

Tenebrae, sword in hand, kicked his horse and went charging into the tangle of spears, swords, and arrows dealing out death to any who got in his way.

Suddenly one of the soldiers shot an arrow that embedded itself into his horse's armor; the horse reared and bolted leaving Tenebrae, its rider, in the dust. He stood up, shook his head, turned, and was met face to face with a Rohirrim soldier.

They both looked at one another and were both surprised and covered in blood. After what seemed like a few minutes but in reality was a split second the soldier stabbed a long, jagged, dagger into Tenebrae on the left, right above his hip. Tenebrae looked the soldier directly in the eye and grabbed his sword, his anger heated the sword, he hefted it up with both hands and swung it with all his strength through the soldier's neck and watched as the surprised face fell to the ground.

Tenebrae turned around and suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his back he fell to his knees next to a rock, collapsed, and slid into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:  
Tenebrae and Addrynn are the same person  
Tenebrae/Addrynn has control over powerful dark magic  
Vaemyr is pronounced (Vay-mir)  
_

-Vaemyr's POV-

The morning started like any other, my father dragged me out of bed, fed me a small breakfast of bread and cheese, and left to go on the morning orc patrol. I rubbed my eyes and looked around our small house it wasn't much but it was home.

Our house is made up of two rooms and a loft. The one big room had an old wooden table in the center with three matching chairs, one for me, one for my father, and the last belonged to my mother but currently was left unoccupied. In the large room there is also a large dirty rug, a pile of old firs for the dog to sleep on, assorted tools for cooking next to a fireplace, a broom, two swords, a shield, and two spears mounted on the wall. The second smaller room belongs to my father; there isn't much in there only a bed, a small rug, and a dresser. I sleep in the loft on a short bed made of logs; I have a small dresser, and an even smaller mirror that belonged to my mother.

I pulled a grey shirt over my dark brown hair followed by a faded blue-green tunic; I tied the leather cords around my boots and went outside to the barn to feed the animals.  
"Hello Til, those chickens are chatting up a storm, any good gossip?" I laughed stroking the old horse's velvety nose. I poured oats into his feed box and tossed half a bale of hay into his stall. I walked over to the chicken coop and tossed some feed into their pen.

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky, the golden hall stood shining above the houses in the village.  
"Vaemyr!" I heard someone shout.  
"Yes that's my name, what do you want?" I questioned.  
"The patrol just killed a large number of orcs headed for Isengard, your father sent me to tell you to ride down to them and help with the clean-up."  
'Just great,' I thought to myself, 'nothing like the smell of burning orc at 3:00 in the afternoon,'  
"Just let me hitch the cart," I smirked. 'Why do I always get sucked into stuff like this?' I sighed. "Come on Til, we've got work to do."

I hitched the old, wooden, cart to the lazy horse, hauled some oil into the back, lit the small lantern, grabbed the reins, and hopped up onto the cart. "Lead the way soldier!" I laughed and gently tapped the reins to Til's back.

We traveled for only maybe half an hour before we got to the spot. I could smell it before we could actually see it, but I've always had a nose for that kind of thing. When we arrived at the scene the usual yellow grass was blood stained and trampled. The surviving fighters were already forming a pile of orc corpses.

I jumped off the cart and led Til over to the forming pile and handed the reins to a low ranking soldier and started to help with the pile up. I was helping carry an orc when one particular corpse caught my eye. I tossed the dead orc's feet onto the pile and rushed off to get a better look at this pale figure wrapped in a dark, bloodstained, cloak which before the battle was probably gray.

I pushed back the hood and found a pale gray face, eyes closed, black and silver hair, definitely not an orc, surprisingly still breathing. I knew that if I told anyone they'd just kill him and that would be that, but I was interested. This person, whatever he was, should be dead considering the damage he took during the fight and the blood loss but he was fighting, he didn't want to die. This was particularly interesting because most servants of the enemy welcomed death but not this one. So I listened to my disobeying-my-father teenage instincts which I never really grew out of since I am 22 years old at the moment, and decided that I needed to help this person.

While all the other men were dumping oil on the pile I loaded mystery person onto the cart and covered him in blankets. I also decided to call him Addrynn because my mother always said that if she hadn't named me Vaemyr she would've named me Addrynn, she always told me she liked that name so why not put it to some use.

I handed the small lantern to my father and told him I wasn't in the mood to smell burning orc today because I was planning on eating dinner, I checked my cargo, stepped up into the cart, and gently tapped the reins to Til's back.  
"Hurry boy, we need enough time to patch this... Well whatever he is up before my father gets home," I whispered to the chestnut horse who nodded his head in agreement. As we trotted along we hit some bumps and every so often I'd have to stop Til and readjust the blankets to cover a hand or a foot but it was mostly a worry-free trip home. When we were approaching Edoras I stopped Til again to make sure all pale gray ligaments and black or silver strands of hair weren't visible. I tapped Til again nervously and we set out to approach the gate.  
"Go slow," I whispered to Til, "I don't want a finger or a toe popping out while we're walking past the guards, I didn't save him just so he could be killed."

As I rode through the gate I waved to the two guards standing there, I looked back into my cart I saw the tips of Addrynn's fingers sticking out from under the blanket I winced hoping that they wouldn't notice. Lucky for me they either didn't notice or just brushed them off as a smudge or some rocks or didn't even care.

I rode calmly to my house, jumped off the cart, and led Til to the small shed. I scanned the road to make sure no one was coming then I heaved Addrynn into my arms and gently positioned him onto a pile of hay covered by an old thick blanket.  
"Don't move, I'll be right back," I said to an unconscious person, "don't let anyone in and don't let him out!" I told Til.

I closed the shed door, locked it, and shoved the key in my pocket. 'I need to get water, old rags, clean bandages, a needle, a candle, and I need to get him some food for when he wakes up,' I knew I already had a lot of the things I needed but I need to find a needle and some bandages. As I was walking into town I ran into the king's niece Eowyn,  
"My lady Eowyn," I half bowed and half fell over because when I say I ran into her I wasn't kidding, "what... Umm... Are you okay?"  
"I'm just fine thank you for asking..." She motioned asking for my name.  
"Oh, my name? My name is Vaemyr."  
"Some rush you're in Vaemyr, if you don't mind me asking what has you in such a bind?"  
"Um... Well my friend cut himself pretty bad and I need to find him some stuff like a needle and some bandages. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find some do you?"  
"Yes I do happen to know where that 'stuff' is, Arien usually has some."  
"Thank you, and well I better hurry... you know... Before he bleeds to death," I laughed nervously.  
"Well it was nice to meet you Vaemyr, I hope your friend will be okay," she smiled and walked away. I hurried to Arien, The local medicine woman, and bought a needle, bandages, and some ointment to help reduce pain and stop an infection.

I rushed home and found Addrynn right where I left him, cold and unconscious. I grabbed a bucket of water, a clean rag, a lit candle, some thread, and a fresh pair of clothes. I walked back to the shed and knelt down next to Addrynn's limp body.

This wasn't the first time I'd patched a man up before but this was the first time I'd ever tried to help someone from the other side and so close to death. I untied his cloak and tossed it into the corner, next I took my knife and cut the leather cords holding his hauberk together and tossed that on top of the cloak, and to my delight his shirt would not be easy to save either so I decided it would be best if I just cut it off as well and not cause him any unnecessary pain.

When his shirt was off I took a rag and drenched it in water to wipe the area around his wounds clean. After he was cleaned I threaded the needle and held it above the candle's flame for a while, when I touched the hot needle to his skin he flinched and I was thrown back against the wall, shocked I sat against the wall for a few seconds but I shook it off and got back to work.

After I closed the wounds I put the ointment on them and while that dried I cut his long black and silver hair messily just under his ears and I washed it very well. I pushed open his eyelids to make sure of no eye damage and was surprised to see that the whites of his eyes weren't white, they were black, and his irises were silver. When the ointment was dry I wrapped him in the soft, white, bandages and put one of my old faded green shirts and a pair of tan pants on him.  
"Hmmm, you could almost pass for an actual normal human," I laughed to an unresponsive Addrynn. Then I sat back and waited for either him to wake up or my father to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick authors note:  
this chapter is sort of short and has a lot of dialogue  
I hope you're all enjoying it so far :)  
_

I opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, I was on a blanket on top of a pile of hay in what looked like was a small shed. I tried to sit up but I was met with sharp, stabbing pain and a bad pain in my head, so instead of fighting through it I collapsed back onto the hay.

I turned my head and saw a somewhat tall, suntanned, man with short, messy, dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Where am I?" I asked weakly.  
"Oh it's nice to see you awake," he laughed, "and if you must know you're in my shed and you've been in here for two days."  
"And who are you?" I asked trying to sound menacing but I completely failed.  
"I am Vaemyr, and if you don't mind me asking do you remember your name?" Vaemyr asked politely.  
"I... Uhhh... Hmmm," I rubbed my head and tried to think of my name or anything really, "Um, Vaemyr, I can't remember anything."  
"Well I've been calling you Addrynn but I don't know your real name."  
"I must've been hit pretty hard," I said while touching a sore spot on the back of my head.  
"Yes you were, here let me put some ointment on that," Vaemyr said while uncapping a small wooden cylinder, when he touched the sore spot I flinched and wisps of black smoke pushed him back. I must've looked shocked because he replied by saying "hey it's alright, you've been doing that every time I touched any of your injuries, I saw it coming."  
"I'll be right back; don't go anywhere," he said while opening the door.  
"I don't think movement is an option for me right now," I attempted to laugh but found it too painful. I heard him lock the door and walk off.

I wanted to see how much control I actually had over this magic so I started small by moving a stool and moving up from there, only a few minutes had passed and I was carving a line into the wall when Vaemyr opened the door carrying stuff in a feed bag, he caught me off guard and I jumped causing me to almost cut off his head. Luckily he seemed to be expecting it and ducked.

"You see, your problem is that you're too jumpy," he teased, "no one knows you're here except me and my horse, Til. Nobody even knows you're alive, and I'd like to keep it that way for now."  
"Why?" I asked cautiously, "why do you want to keep me hidden?"  
"Well first of all the soldiers thought they killed you, and you might scare the children," he laughed while handing me a small hand held mirror.

I took the mirror and looked into it. In it I saw a pair of black and silver eyes looking back at me. I touched my hair with my free hand, it was black and silver and had been cut clumsily I could only guess that Vaemyr was responsible for that.  
"Did you cut my hair?" I asked him.  
"Well I had to, it was all tangled and bloody so I cut off all the hard stuff and cleaned the rest," he replied. I looked into the mirror again,  
"What am I?" I murmured, thinking aloud.  
"Well I was really hoping you'd have the answer to that," Vaemyr sighed, "here, have something to eat."  
"Thank you," I said while extending my hand. He brought me some bread, a bowl of broth, and a spoon.  
"Eat this and then get some rest, I'll be back later to change your bandages," Vaemyr turned walked out the door locking it behind him.

So I did what he told me to do, I ate, played around with my magic, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-Vaemyr's POV-

I had just locked the door and was walking back to the house when I saw my father coming down the road on his horse. He hadn't been home since they slaughtered the orcs, but he was never home really so it wasn't a big surprise.  
"Da, you're home," I shouted as I walked towards him.  
"For now Vaemyr, for now," he said while dismounting.  
"Here let me put Drin in his stall, you go inside. I made soup," I smiled and took the war horse's leather reins. I took off the horse's saddle and armor and put them on the shelf in the corner.

Before I walked back to the house I checked in the shed and found Addrynn asleep right where I left him. I opened the old wooden door and stepped into the house, I walked to the windows and opened the shades to let in more light and then sat down at the table with my father.  
"So, Da, tell me about the ambush the other day," I always liked listen to my father recount what happened in any military endeavor he was involved with.

You see at the ages of sixteen to eighteen all the young men join the Rohirrim just like their fathers did before them, and just like all of my friends I joined. I was very good at sword fighting and archery, top of my class really. So one day I was out on a patrol and we came across a large amount of orcs, we were goners. I barely made it out alive. My right leg below my knee was shredded by a warg, I took a good amount of cuts to the back and chest, and my head was battered about and stepped on quite a lot. So after that they excused me from service, they didn't want a soldier who could barely walk and after all that head battering they didn't really trust my judgment. No wonder I felt like I needed to save Addrynn.  
"Well Vaemyr I'll be honest, it was odd. One of Sauron's best generals was leading them, he was a powerful sorcerer, I think. If I'm not mistaken his name was Tenebrae, creepy fellow that one was. I watched him get stabbed in the side and then behead his attacker; poor soldier never saw it coming. But even more odd is that it seems that they were traveling to Isengard, what is that old wizard up to? Ah well, this is good soup, you cook like your mother," he chuckled. 'So that's who Addrynn really is' I thought to myself. I decided to not tell him unless he really absolutely positively needed to know.  
"Da, I'm gonna go feed the animals and maybe groom the horses a little," I lied, "it should only take me a few minutes." He nodded and let me go. I fed the animals quickly and then attempted a solid run to the shed, it was more like a quick, awkward limp but it got me there. Walking normally is easy, jogging and running not so much.

When I got to the door and started unlocking it I knew he was playing with his magic again so when I opened the door I dodged to the side to avoid losing a limb.  
"Stop being so darn jumpy, you're perfectly safe," I assured him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized.  
"I'm going to change your bandages," I said while pulling a few clean bandages out of a feed bag, "and try not to make too much noise, my father is home."  
"I'll try," he smirked. He untied his shirt and I removed the bandages, I shoved them in my pocket so that I could wash them later. I examined the stitched up wounds,  
"Well the good news is that it doesn't look like they're infected, bad news is that you're gonna have some scars," I informed him.  
"Well, at least I'm not dead," he smiled.  
"Now, you close your mouth and no magic. I need to clean them off and put more ointment on them," I said seriously.  
"Yes sir," he laughed quietly.  
"I'm serious," I hissed while slapping his leg.  
"I know I know, I'm sorry,"  
I took a rag and began sponging off his stitches. I could tell it was taking a lot of effort for him not to push me away or yell but he was doing his best. I put the ointment on quickly, let it dry, and then I wrapped him up in new clean bandages.  
"And I'm done," I announced as I finished tying the last bandage, "it's good to see you can control yourself."  
"It wasn't that hard," he lied.  
"Yeah sure," I laughed. I helped him put his shirt back on and then sat on the small stool in the corner.  
"Vaemyr, how do you always know when to avoid the magic?" Addrynn asked curiously.  
"Well, I'm not quite sure but it's probably got to do with my head getting really damaged that one time," I told him my little injury story and he looked like he actually cared, "so now I think my head just remembers a lot of little things that you or someone else wouldn't pay attention to, like how the air felt before you pushed me away with your magic."  
"Well that's interesting," he smirked. I knew he'd want to test it out so I stood up before he pushed over the stool. We both laughed a little and then I told him I had to go. I locked the door as usual and then I walked back to the house.

* * *

so after this chapter I'm going to post the chapters once a week so i have time to write and edit them.

also a few reviews wouldn't hurt.  
just sugarcoat any bad things

i hope you're all liking it so far :)


	5. Chapter 5

here's chapter 5 :)  
I hope you like it!  
it's sort of short but my next chapter will make up for it! I promise :)

* * *

A couple weeks had passed, I had taken out Addrynn's stitches and he looked to be healing quite well. He could walk now and I could tell he was going a little stir crazy. Lucky for his sanity and my safety my father was leaving for a couple weeks to check on the other villages in the kingdom of Rohan.

With his absence I could bring Addrynn out of the shed and he could finally make himself useful. I made a little bed out of logs and a mattress for him up in the loft so that he wouldn't have to continue sleeping on that pile hay every night.

On the day that my father told me he was leaving I got up early and made him a small breakfast of eggs, ham, and cheese. I packed his saddle bags with all the provisions he'd need and with tools for camping.

After, I tacked up his horse, Drin, but I left the girth loose for now so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. Once all that was done I walked back inside and sat down with my father at the table.  
"Everything is ready," I smiled.  
"Huh, that was quick," he chuckled, "you want me out of here that bad?"  
"No, of course not!" I protested, "I just don't want you to be late like you were last time."  
"Oh I'm sure that's why," he winked and ruffled his hand through my hair as he stood up.  
"Da, I'm not seven anymore," I complained as I fixed my hair.  
"Well sometimes you sure act like you are," he chuckled again and walked to the door, "I better not be late."  
He tightened Drin's girth and hoisted himself up onto the horse. He adjusted himself in the saddle, waved goodbye, and kicked his horse into a trot. I waved and watched him leave to go meet the rest of his patrol group.

-Addrynn's POV-

I heard Vaemyr run to the door and unlock it. I was already waiting there, standing there just waiting to get out of this tiny shed. He opened it and met my excited, smiling, face.  
"Ready?" He asked while scanning the road for pedestrians.  
"Yes," I nodded and smiled. He had left the back door of the small house open so that I could run straight into the house and not have to waste time fiddling with the old wooden thing.  
"And... Now!" He said quietly. So I took off and ran to the house. It felt so nice to breathe in the fresh air, smell all the smells, and to move freely. To feel the sun and the wind, it was awesome.

I saw Vaemyr motioning for me to hurry so I darted into the house. It was a nice little house, it was certainly more spacious than the shed, and it had a nice homey feel to it. I watched Vaemyr walk casually to the back door with a basket of eggs and vegetables from the garden.  
"We did it," Vaemyr grinned, "now you can help me with housework."  
"Oh no," I smirked, "I don't know how to do anything like that."  
"Well that's why I'm gonna teach you," he laughed. Over the next few days Vaemyr showed me how to make meals, clean dishes, and basically how to clean up around the house. But I could sense that he was always thinking up more chores to keep me busy.  
"Addrynn, look what I've got," I turned around and saw Vaemyr holding a dark green cloak.  
"What's that for?" I asked curiously.  
"You're going to learn how to take care of the animals next," he grinned while handing me the hooded object.  
"But won't people see me?" I protested.  
"Most of the work is in the barn so... No not really, the cloak is just for the journey there," Vaemyr said while patting my back.  
"If I had known you'd put me to work like this I would rather have died right on the battlefield," I joked.  
"Well you can't sit around doing nothing all day," he smiled, "and admit it, it does feel nice to help out."  
"Yeah, you're right," I smirked, "it's a heck of a lot better than being trapped in that shed."

* * *

I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish writing it :)  
which will be soon


	6. Chapter 6

sorry this took me so long to post  
I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i hope its as much fun to read as it was to write :)

* * *

-Addrynn's POV-

A week had passed and Vaemyr still had me doing work, but on the plus side it was making me stronger. I also took a liking to his horse Til, he was a nice old horse. The chickens on the other hand were noisy and quite funny to watch; they'd peck at the ground and occasionally bump into each other, cluck, and go back to their hunt for food.

One afternoon Vaemyr was making soup and had me stirring the pot when we heard a woman's voice shout Vaemyr's name. He got up from the chair he was seated in and rushed to the window.  
"Oh no, what is she doing here?" He murmured.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Uh... Addrynn get up into the loft," he looked worried, "quickly!"  
I left the spoon in the pot and darted up into the loft and hid where I could still see what was going on below.

I watched a beautiful dark haired woman walk in, she had bright green eyes, and two darker scars on her face. She was wearing a brown ranger's robe and had a long double sided axe strapped to her back. She glided in, grabbed Vaemyr's surprised face and planted a kiss right on his lips.  
"You're taller," she said while she grabbed his shoulders, "still cute though."  
"Rayine what are you doing here?" He questioned.  
"How's your leg," she asked while touching her fingers to her lips, "and your head, how's your head?"  
"I'm fine. Rayine tell me, what are you doing here?" Vaemyr demanded.  
"Oh what's your problem? Huh? Why are you always so touchy?" The woman complained, "I came to check on you, I haven't seen you in years!"  
"Oh I'm sure that's exactly why," he grinned.  
"Could you tell your friend to come down? It's sort of awkward with him just sitting there," she turned and looked right at where I was hiding.  
"Come on! How'd you know?" He stood there with his mouth gaping.  
"I knew he was here the moment I entered Edoras, it's the magic... I felt the presence of his magic, leave it to you to take in a stray," she laughed.

Vaemyr waved for me to come down. He had a look of defeat in his eyes. When I got down I stopped and looked at her. Without warning she reached out and grabbed my face and pulled me closer to her. She then proceeded to examine me, pulling at my hair, opening my eyes wide with her thumb and pointer finger, she tugged on my ears, and ended by putting her hands lightly around my neck. She nodded, looked at Vaemyr, and then back to me.  
"Yes, I've definitely tried to strangle you before," she said with a completely straight face.  
"Umm, what?" I asked.  
"Yep, definitely tried before, you gave me these," she pulled up her sleeves and showed us long scars all along her arms, "you gave me this one and this one," she said tracking them with her long fingers.  
"I... I'm sorry," I said nervously, looking at Vaemyr.

She followed my gaze and turned to face him.  
"What are you not telling me Vaemyr?" Rayine asked harshly, "and what are you not telling him?"  
"Ray, he doesn't remember anything!" Vaemyr replied, "he's different now."  
"What are you talking about?" Rayine questioned, she turned to me "do you think you could kill someone?"  
"Rayine! What kind of question is that?" Vaemyr said grabbing her shoulder.  
"It's a good one," Rayine responded, looked at me, and repeated, "do you think you could kill someone?"  
"No, I don't know what I would've said before but now I know that I wouldn't," I looked her in the eyes. What she did next surprised me but as I would learn, Rayine is a surprising person. She walked up to me put her arm around my shoulders, smiled, and replied, "welcome to the good side buddy."

Later on Vaemyr pulled me aside and told me her life story and it was basically that her mother was one of the dúnedain and her father was an elf, she trained with the rangers for a long time, trained with the elves, trained to become a captain in Gondor, and is slightly crazy (in a good way). She was also the one who saved him after he was mangled but that story is for another time and place.

"So you go by Addrynn now?" Rayine asked, and I nodded in reply.  
"Good, I like that better than Tenebrae," she stated.  
"Ray! You have no self control," Vaemyr sighed, "anything else you would like him to know? Huh? Maybe tell him all about how he was a terrible person, or how people were afraid of him, or even better! What about how many people he's killed? Ray, what is he supposed to do with information like that, besides live with the guilt?"

After that Vaemyr pulled Rayine aside and they had a heated discussion, from the looks of it Rayine was winning. I was standing awkwardly, pondering what I had just heard when I sensed someone coming to the door. I glanced over at Rayine and Vaemyr who were still arguing and I figured I should just stay out of it so I quickly climbed up the rickety old stairs to the loft and hid.

I sensed the person was coming closer still and Rayine and Vaemyr still had no clue so I grabbed Vaemyr's face using my magic and gently turned it to face the window where the mystery person was approaching. He swatted at the place where I was holding him and looked out the window. A look of surprise crossed his face and he looked at Rayine.

"Okay, guys it's just a guard... I think," Vaemyr told us quietly.  
"Why would a guard come see you?" Rayine asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know! You're hidden right?" He whispered to me. I stuck my pale gray hand out from where I was hiding and waved as a reply.  
"Good," he smiled, "just act natural."

* * *

I will post the next chapter as soon as I write it :)

so... what do you all think of Rayine?


End file.
